Conventional walkers of the type having telescopic legs present several disadvantages including excessive transportation charges due to irreducible height thereof; while usable by adults do not lend themselves usable by children; a structure which tends to impair stability of the device, particularly when the legs thereof are moved to extend positions; requires carrying in inventory separate adult and children's walkers resulting in excessive costs.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved walker having leg receiving portions and leg members telescopically receivable in the leg receiving portions; the linear dimensions of the leg receiving portions and the leg members being correlated to allow a single walker to be used either by an adult or by a child.
Another object of this invention is to provide a walker of the character described wherein the correlated dimensions of the leg receiving portions and the leg members allow for stability of the device in either of its conditions of use by adults or children.
A further object of this invention is to provide a walker of the character described, wherein the leg receiving portions thereof are of a length less then that of conventional walkers; and the leg members receivable in said leg receiving portions are of a length substantially equal to the length of the leg receiving portions whereby with the leg members in their fully retracted positions, the overall height of the walker is minimized so as to allow for reduced transportation charges.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a walker of the character described, wherein the correlated linear dimensions of the leg receiving portions and the leg members are such as to permit the use of such walker by individuals of a large range of heights including a child of a height of 4' 4" when the leg members are fully retracted, and adults of a height of 6' 4" when the leg members are fully extended; together with adjustments at points along the leg receiving portions for use of the walker by individuals having heights intermediate 4' 4" and 6' 4"; thereby permitting a single walker structure to be utilized by children as well as adults
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved walker of the character described which can be easily manipulated to bring the leg members to their fully retracted positions irrespective of their original positions; to thereby allow the walker to be disposed relative to a toilet bowl so as to afford guide or support means by the user thereof, particularly when such user is elderly, disabled or the like.